universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Hacked Sonic
Entrance Act 1 The intro card for Sonic 2 appears and opens up to reveal Sonic on the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Portal Gun Sonic gets out the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device. With it, you can create your own portals, which are usually either on the ground or a nearby surface. B creates orange portals while A creates blue portals. Physics work like they would in Portal, and anything/anyone can go through these things. Hit someone with a portal, and he/she will get stunned. Alternatively at the start, you can hold B while pointing the analog stick in a direction, and it works like Meta Knight's Dimensional Cape. Press R to put away the device, getting rid of your portals. Side B - Flicky Turncoat A Flicky comes in from the offscreen, moving around in a nimble fashion to cause harm to you as well as Sonic himself (but he can get his rings back himself). At the entry, an explosion will go off, which can stun opponents around you. And the explosion that summons a Flicky can come from anywhere on the stage like the rescue window. Of course while the Flickies can hurt you like a bitch, you can smack them away from you with ease like a Mite. Only 3 can be summoned at a time. Up B - Ring Ride Sonic starts to break a Ring Monitor with his skull and the ground becomes soft where he stands, then he jumps up high. The longer you hold B from the rings you've collected, the higher Sonic bounces up. Similar to the Root-A-Toots, you can consistently hold B to keep bouncing while on the ground. If you land on someone while doing this, he/she is plowed into the ground. Press B again in the frames Sonic has the Ring Monitor, he throws the monitor at someone, which may heal 10%, but like Weird Al's food, it slows down his/her land speed and attack speed as well as reduce jump height. But you are able to run off the extra weight. Do this recovery in the air, and Sonic uses a platform. Down B - & Someone Else Sonic gets hacked out of the fight and into the background, getting replaced by a different character who shares damage with Sonic. Here are the characters that can replace Sonic like DLC: *Amy Rose the Hedgehog - She is able to jump around and go at the same speed as Sonic. Press B to use her hammer, which hits hard and leaves behind hearts that can stun opponents. You can also crouch and press A to do this sweet backflip. *Kirby - Rather than play like he did in Smash, Kirby is able to auto-N-air when he jumps and absorb anything and everything when you hold down B. *Eggman the Dictator - He runs around at the same speed as Sonic (I mean, he did outrun Sonic in Sonic 2, so where yo curly mustache at, son?) and he has a net that can be used with A. The net is able to capture projectiles/items and throw them back at people, simple as that. Eggman can also put them into a capsule made by pressing B. Press B again when it reaches 15 things, and it detonates a la Cook Kirby. *Yeth - He can run around and every button is jump, which hurts opponents. Although Yeth does get a weird face to smash the opponents into the ground if you press A and B. Hit someone with this in midair, and he/she gets meteor smashed. You only get one of these per Yeth summoning, though. *Classic Heroes - The rarest of occurrences. Sonic, instead of being replaced by others, gains two of his friends. You can switch between them with X and Y. Tails is used in the Classic Heroes recovery move, and Knux glides forth to hit opponents in his path for the side special. Gliding also makes Knuckles able to stay on walls for as long as 60s Spidey. You can climb up them and even throw rocks from the walls at the opponents. *Sonia the Hedgehog - Straight from The S Factor, Sonia can spin around at rapid speeds with the most OP invincibility ever, although she can be a bit hard to control during this process. *Manic the Brother - Unleashing some Brother Trouble, Manic moves around like Yeth, but he can throw drumsticks at the opponents with B. They auto-aim at opponents. Alternatively, you're able to press A to dash through opponents in ball form. Oh, and you can ride around on a hoverboard as your recovery. *Mighty the Armadillo - He also plays similar to Yeth, but he is able to store transformation items to be saved up for Sonic's use upon being swapped back. You'll lose the stored item if you get KO'd, though. You can do this thing 3 times per stock. To swap back to Sonic, just move down and press B again. Final Smash - An Ordinary Hack Everything suddenly turns demonic after a flash of static occurs. Damage done by opponents goes to themselves (though no knockback is done), items are far more sparse this time around, helpers are unable to be damaged at all, and any healing items that are around do the opposite of their basic intention. After 10 seconds, Sonic.exe will fly to a random opponent to the sound of the drowning jingle as the screen gets consistently redder. After being caught, Sonic.exe's "I AM GOD" screen appears, and THEN the opponent caught gets killed off. There's two ways to stop this from happening: *Hit Sonic.exe *Hit a randomly-appearing static box KOSFX KOSFX1: *ring loss* KOSFX2: "Waaaugh!" Star KOSFX: "Ooh, what you say? Mmm, that you only meant well? Well, of course you did." Screen KOSFX: *hit* Taunts Up: Maniacally Laughing Hedgehog (may result in receiving crazy huge knockback) Sd: "That's no good." Dn: *honks a horn* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *does a victory ru--dies* Selbi: "U mad bro?" 2. NASH Takes Action! (the victory theme changes to this music as a little extra) 3. Next Abrupt Ending Failure/Clap: XL Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs - Jammin' Fireballs Dash Attack - Appealing Dash Smash Attacks *Sd - CrazySonic *Up - Hi Jump Shield *Dn - MBV Tilt Attacks *Sd - Tails' Tails *Up - Honk Kong 97 Disc *Dn - Spin Charge Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ERaZor Photon *F-Air - Homing Attack *B-Air - Boom Kick *U-Air - Second Jump *D-Air - Lead Rings Throws *Grab - Fishing Derby *Pummel - Pummel of Rage *Forward - Bomb *Back - Back Swing *Up - Super Froggy *Down - Vs. Opponent's Camera Misc. *Ledge Attack - Aluminum Spin Attack *100% Ledge Attack - Light Speed Kick *Ground Attack - OmoChao Jingle *Trip Attack - Atomic Crunching Noise Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps *Classic Blur (Default, Blue) *Red Hot Sonic (Red) *Cinossu (Yellow) *Crazy the Hedgehog (Green) *Pana der Hejhog *Pantufa the Cat *Aluminum Version *Toasthog (Resembles the Game Called Sonic the Hedgehog: Eggs on Toast) Victory Theme SSB4 - Sonic the Hedgehog Victory Theme Stage South Island - Sunset Hill Zone Relic KEGA Fusion Emulator Lawl Food Chilidog Trivia *This is filled to the brim with references to various Sonic hacks, as you can plainly see, similar to Somari's moveset and such, which was full of bootleg references. Category:Playable Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Category:SEGA Category:Male Category:Teenager Category:Unhuman Category:Animals Category:Heros Category:Hacker Category:Funny Characters Category:Blue Category:Red Category:White Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Team SV33 Category:Toast Lover Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Hacked Characters